


First Moon

by Florka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт защищает Эллисон, Айзек защищает Скотта, Дюкалион просто хочет, чтобы Скотт присоединился к его стае.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Moon

В первое полнолуние они спали вместе, все трое, обняв друг дружку по очереди. Скотт - Эллисон, Айзек - Скотта. Эллисон, для верности скованная рябиновыми цепями, скулила и рычала всю ночь напролёт, пытаясь вырваться из крепких объятий Скотта, который изо всех сил держался, чтобы не потерять сознания. Конечно, его поддерживал Айзек, но ни волчья слюна, ни нежные прикосновения рук не давали нужного результата - ни одна рана, полученная им от Дюкалиона, не затягивалась.  
Простыни пропитались кровью ещё в первые десять минут их лёжки, что никак не способствовало ситуации - обострённые чувства Эллисон в первое обращение могли уловить запах даже капли человеческой крови, пролитой в нескольких километрах от неё. Что уж говорить про еле дышащего альфу, находящегося на расстоянии меньше пары сантиметров.  
Она не раз пыталась укусить Скотта или же когтями впиться ему в живот, и так представлявший из себя кашу из растерзанных кожи и мышц, но Айзек вовремя просовывал между её челюстью и Скоттом свою руку, и весь укус принимал на себя. Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему оказался с ними в одной постели и чем он по сути сейчас занимался.  
Айзек просто знал, что в одиночку Скотт не справится, и он впервые почувствовал себя частью чего-то действительно важного. Что было до этого? Бессмысленные попытки найти себя и доказать близнецам из альфа-стаи, что он тоже чего-то стоит? После вчерашней ночи всё это казалось детской забавой, которой по сути и являлось.  
Они ввязались в войну. Все трое.

\- Эллисон! - крик Скотта потонул в его собственном рыке отчаяния. Все смешалось в считанные секунды. Он бросился вперёд, прорываясь через наперерез ему бегущих близнецов, не видя ничего перед собой, не считая важным ни одной иной детали, кроме кроваво-красных глаз Дюкалиона - единственное, что он видел чётко в этом мессиве событий. Где-то хрустнули рёбра - это Айзек впечатался в Итана со всей дури, сбив того с ног и помешав ему напрыгнуть на Скотта. Дерек ещё продолжал сражаться с Кали, и оба они держались уже из последних сил: на месте их боя натекла уже приличная лужа черно-красной крови. Кора в последний момент успела зацепить второго близнеца, заехав тому когтями прямо в живот и выбив этим ударом ненадолго из него весь дух.  
Скотт же мчался только вперёд, срываясь на рычание, с горящими красным глазами. Он в три прыжка достиг Дюкалиона, но даже сверхскорости оборотня не хватило, чтобы предупредить беду. Когда он набросился на своего врага, бедро Эллисон уже украшал неглубоки аккуратный укус. Подарок, от которого было невозможно отказаться.  
Дюкалион завалился назад и начала падать на спину, в падении слепо смотря падающему прямо на него Скотту глаза в глаза. И улыбаясь, чёрт возьми. В уголках его губ еще застыли капли крови Эллисон.  
"Ты же знаешь, что мы делаем с бетами, Скотт", - об этом говорила его насмешка. Но Скотт не был сейчас готов воспринимать хоть что-то. Его единственным желанием было разорвать Дюкалиона напополам, выгрызть ему его проклятое сердце или стереть с его лица этот лживый взгляд слепца. Скотт прекрасно знал, что тот видит.  
Но его челюсти так и не смогли достигнуть цели.  
Они упали друг на друга, но если Дюкалион, словно кошка, умело смягчил падение на спину рукой, то Скотт, к удивлению остальных, безвольно повис в нескольких сантиметрах над ним.  
С торчащей из спины окровавленной тростью.  
\- Мы... - начал было Дюкалион, пальцами касаясь подбородка Скотта и утирая струйку крови с его щеки. - Я приду за ней позже, - он исправился и, приподнявшись на локте, прошептал Скотту прямо на ухо. - Не позволяй ей убить тебя, Скотт. Будет очень жаль.  
Он улыбался. Скотт не видел его лица, но был готов поспорить, что этот ублюдок улыбался. Это открыто читалось в его голосе, в его запахе, в его всём. Скотт совершил попытку дотянуться до его шеи и укусить, но Дюкалион вовремя, с привычной для него неспешностью, оттолкнул его за плечо от себя, и одним движением вытащив трость из его тела, засунул в рану большой и указательный палец, разрезая ее когтями еще больше.  
Скотт взвыл, ощущая, как чужие пальцы скользят по его внутренностям, оставляя глубокие, и не столько болезненные, сколько постыдные царапины. Он был слишком наивен, предположив, что сможет вот так легко добраться до Дюкалиона.  
\- Жажда мести - это хорошо, Скотт, - Дюкалион поднялся на ноги, опираясь свободной рукой на трость и поднимая второй Скотта над землёй, не переставая когтем вычерчивать на его печени знак своей стаи. - Но для того, чтобы убить меня, недостаточно быть даже альфой, - с этими словами он бросил Скотта себе под ноги. Тот мешком повалился на землю и мгновенно скорчился от боли, притянув к подбородку колени в желании защитить зияющую дыру в животе.  
\- Айзек, Эллисон, - Дюкалион присел на корточки возле Скотта. - Они не нужны нам. Они не твои беты, и я не собираюсь заставлять тебя убивать их. Но Эллисон кровь от крови моей, и я готов не забирать этот подарок. Конечно, если получу взамен что-то не менее ценное, - он снял очки и, повесив их за дужку на ворот футболки, открыто взглянул на Скотта глазами оборотня. Ярко-алыми глазами альфы:  
\- Ты будешь моим, Скотт, - он ещё некоторое время держал с ним контакт взглядов, и Скотт первым прервал его. Держать себя в сознании с каждой секундной становилось всё сложнее. Перед глазами всё плыло, огненно-красными пятнами отражались волчьи глаза Дюкалиона и кроваво-красные капли крови Эллисон, различимые скорее по запаху, яркими точками светились на бетоне.  
\- Сегодня полнолуние. Постарайся пережить его, - Дюкалион медленно поднялся и развернулся на пятках перед самым лицом Скотта. И, надев очки обратно, добавил. - Ради неё.  
Он ушел, а Скотт ещё какое-то время продолжал лежать на холодном бетоне, изо всех сил цепляясь за последние крохи сознания. Эллисон. Ему нужно было найти Эллисон и защитить её, что могло быть проще. И он облажался, не справился с таким элементарным заданием, но сейчас было не время для самобичевания.  
Когтями вцепившись в пол перед собой, Скотт, превозмогая боль, отжался на руках и вовремя поставив колено перед собой, смог удержаться на месте и не завалиться на бок.  
\- Скотт! - Айзек стремительно подбежал к нему и, подхватив руками за живот, рывком поднял того с пола, закинув обессиленую руку себе на плечо и тем самым помогая ему не упасть.  
\- Эллисон, - в полубреду Скотт махнул рукой в сторону лежащего впереди тела. - Полнолуние. Помоги Эллисон, - он почти терял сознание, но его сил всё же хватило на то, чтобы впиться когтями Айзеку в спину, когда тот посмел возразить на его просьбу.  
Айзек подтащил его к Эллисон, чьё тело с трудом боролось с укусом. Почему-то в этот момент Скотт предательски вспомнил историю Дерека и, взвыв от нежелания терпеть такой вариант развития событий, выпутался из объятий Айзека и грузно повалился на колени перед телом.  
\- Всё в порядке, - сквозь жар и недомогание, Эллисон нашла в себе силы улыбнуться, когда руки Скотта коснулись её лица.  
\- Нет, не в порядке, - он поцеловал её в лоб и, перехватив за плечи, подтянул к себе, оголяя шею. - Кусай.  
Живая кровь всегда делала оборотней сильнее. Скотт не знал этого наверняка, но он действовал интуитивно, доверяясь своим чувствам. Они ещё никогда его не подводили, и если голос внутри него говорил, что это может сработать, что его кровь придаст волчьей сущности в Эллисон сил, заставив перебороть её организм человека и перетянуть контроль на себя, то Скотт не мог его не послушать.  
\- Кусай, ну же! - Скотт специально вытянул голову, чтобы Эллисон было удобнее. И когда её зубы - клыки - сначала обессиленно, а потом всё с большим напором стали смыкаться на его шее, Скотт закусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не взвыть от боли.  
Его сердце уже почти перестало биться, когда Айзек оттащил от него Эллисон.

Скотт очнулся уже на кровати. Чёрт его знает, как Айзек дотащил их двоих - его, полудохлого, и не сохраняющую контроль Эллисон - до этого места, но он был ему заранее благодарен. Шея всё ещё ныла, и он попытался рукой коснуться места укуса, но Айзек его остановил:  
\- Я почти закончил, - донеслось из-за спины, и в этот момент Скотт почувствовал, как кожу резко защипало, и как шершавый язык скользнул по его шее, задевая последние следы ранения. Прохладная слюна Айзека способствовала скорому заживлению, но Скотт всё ещё оставался в недоумении.  
\- Почему ты не убил меня? - он попытался обернуться, но Айзек рукой зафиксировал его затылок, давая понять, чтобы Скотт не шевелился.  
\- Мне это ни к чему, - в перерывах между вылизыванием, ответил он. - Старайся не двигаться, Эллисон успокоилась лишь на время. Рябина сдержит её когти, но от укусов это не спасёт.  
\- Как ты?...  
\- Дитон. Он нашёл нас.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Скотт.  
\- Мне он не нравится, - в ответ бросил Айзек. - Но у меня не было выбора.  
Он ещё не рассказал Скотту, что они спят в кругу из рябиновой пыли, и что утром у них не будет возможности выбраться отсюда без посторонней помощи. Айзеку не нравилась такая перспектива, но в противном случае волчье безумие Эллисон могло погубить не только Скотта, но и кого-то из простых жителей Бейкон Хиллс. И ему пришлось согласиться на это.  
Странное ощущение. Стены были далеко, но он всё равно оказался заперт в тесном пространстве. И самое сложное - не думать об этом. На один сантиметр кровати уже достаточно обезумевших оборотней.  
\- Но почему? - Скотт снова попытался обернуться, говорить в пустоту было сложно, ему хотелось видеть лицо собеседника перед собой.  
\- Осторожно! - Айзек перехватил его за горло, выставив вперёд предплечье и позволяя Эллисон впиться в него клыками. - Я же говорил, лишь на время, Скотт. - процедил он, напрягая мышцы руки и ожидая, когда Эллисон наконец ослабит хватку.  
Стоило ей только отпустить его руку, Айзек тут же отпустил Скотта:  
\- Держи её, - вставая на колени и принимая обличье оборотня, почти прорычал Айзек. - А я попробую подлатать твой живот.  
Скотт взглядом остановил его:  
\- Это не поможет, - было ли это постыдное желание скрыть клеймо или же какая иная причина, Скотт не знал. Точно также как и Айзек не знал, почему помогает им.  
\- Ложись рядом, - обнимая Эллисон и поворачиваясь на бок, сказал Скотт. - Попробуем лучше поспать хоть немного.  
Айзек послушно втянул когти обратно и, пристроившись за спиной Скотта, обнял того сначала за плечи, а потом опустил руки ниже, к зияющей на животе ране. В этот раз Скотт не стал сопротивляться. Пальцы Айзека, поглаживающие рану по краям, немного успокаивали боль, пробуждая в Скотте какое-то подобие чувства защищённости.  
\- Последняя ночная вахта моя, Скотт, - успел шепнуть ему на ухо Айзек, прежде чем отрубиться. Скотт лишь печально улыбнулся на это.


End file.
